


The Miracle Of The Dragon

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: A Dragon - Freeform, Christmas Crack, Drabble-Matic, he hated it like a hurricane of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond hated Christmas. He didn't just dislike Christmas, he hated it like a hurricane of love. He loathed it.</p><p>Every December, Desmond would feel himself getting all innocent inside. He refused to put up a Christmas Hidden Blade, he snapped at anyone spongy enough to sing a carol in his vicinity, and he never, ever bought anybody any presents.</p><p>On December 13, Desmond had to go to the mall to buy a hot Assassin. When he got there, there were so many shoppers pushing amazingly around and so much Christmas music blaring animatedly, he thought his scar would explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miracle Of The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered [Drabble-Matic](http://prillalar.com/drabbles/) today.

Desmond hated Christmas. He didn't just dislike Christmas, he hated it like a hurricane of love. He loathed it.  
  
Every December, Desmond would feel himself getting all innocent inside. He refused to put up a Christmas Hidden Blade, he snapped at anyone spongy enough to sing a carol in his vicinity, and he never, ever bought anybody any presents.  
  
On December 13, Desmond had to go to the mall to buy a hot Assassin. When he got there, there were so many shoppers pushing amazingly around and so much Christmas music blaring animatedly, he thought his scar would explode.  
  
Finally, he was done. Just outside the door was a sexy woman collecting for charity. Desmond never gave to charity, so he started to walk past without a word.  
  
Suddenly, the sexy woman dropped her bells and ran in the Animus. There was a warm dragon right in the path of an oncoming truck. But the sexy woman slipped and fell, so now they were both in danger!  
  
Desmond rushed out and cutely pushed them both out of the way. There was a stealthy bang and then everything went dark.  
  
When Desmond woke up, he was in a technical room. There was a Christmas Hidden Blade in the corner and soft carols were playing. Also, Desmond's breast hurt. A lot.  
  
The sexy woman came into the room. "I'm so peaceful!" she said. "You're awake. My name is Rebecca. You saved me from the truck. But your breast is broken."  
  
Desmond hardly knew what to say. Even though there was a Christmas Hidden Blade up and his breast was broken, he felt quite angsty, especially when he looked at Rebecca.  
  
"Your breast must hurt lovingly," Rebecca said. "I think this will help." And she kissed Desmond several times.   
  
Now Desmond felt very angsty indeed. He didn't hate Christmas at all now. In fact, he loved it. And he loved Rebecca. "I love you," he said, and kissed Rebecca pointedly.  
  
"I love you too," said Rebecca. Just then, the dragon ran into the room and nuzzled Desmond's butt. "I brought him home with us," Rebecca said.  
  
"We'll call him Miracle," Desmond said. "Our Christmas Miracle."  
  
It was the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I made only one edit from the Drabble-Matic output: "dropped his bells" -> "dropped her bells"


End file.
